The Dancing Doll
by newsieflip88
Summary: Alexandra Anderson thought her life could sink no lower until she was picked up by an unlikely newsie and thrust into the world of the Manhattan newsboys. I crave reviews PLEASE! It's long but totally worth reading! Thanks


The Dancing Doll

By newsieflip88

Alexandra hit the floor with a tremendous thud. Her whole body, raking with sobs, looked up at the massive form in front of her. She wanted to reach out and strangle the man who successfully and persistently made her life a living hell. He was like a shadow that traced her every step, a fallen angel who was overcome by his own greed. This was only made worse by his nightly trips to the bar.

"I won't do it Alexandra. I won't sit here and let you throw your whole life down the bleedin' toilet!" He said through slurred and almost uncomprehensible speech. "I ain't livin like this. Now you get out there and bring me back some money. I don't care what you do to get it, but you won't step foot back in this pit unless you bring me back something in return. Do I make myself clear?!!"

Alexandra did not respond. Instead she sat breathless in the corner letting all of her fear and frustration rise to her very core.

"ANSWER ME, GIRL!!!" And with that he delivered a devastating blow to her cheek. It's force knocking her back even further into the corner, if that were possible. She cried out in pain as the back of his hand hit her jaw. She instantly reached up to hold her mouth and felt warm blood trickling down her chin. She had not expected the blow and bit her tongue rather hard resulting in the blood now falling freely onto her blouse. All the while, the man was looking back at her with a twisted grin on his face. He cocked his hand back to strike her again, but this time Alexandra saw it coming and scooted forward just enough to dig the heel of her shoe into the underside of his knee. He doubled over in pain as she scurried between his legs. She made a mad dash for the door and grabbed a kitchen knife before twisting the handle to pull it open. The man was quickly recovering and by the time she turned the door handle he was already heading toward her, cautious to keep an eye on the sharpened knife in her left hand. Now, a look of pure malice contorted his face.

"You'll never make it! It's such a dangerous world Alexandra, stay with me." He said, his foul drunken breath reaching her nose. She had to force herself not to gag. "I'll take care of you. All I want is a little financial support in return. You wouldn't leave your family like this, would you? I promise I'll take care of you" He said with mock sincerity.

"No, James. Not anymore." She said rather calmly. "The only person you care about is your own filthy self and I'm through. Family or not. Goodbye." And without saying another word she ran down the three flights of steps into the deserted streets hearing nothing but her own sobs and the irate screams of her drunken brother.

After running non-stop for about an hour she slowed to a walk while letting her breath return to normal and letting her mind replay the day's nightmarish events. That was not the first time her brother, James, had come home in a drunken rage forcing her to go beg for money and it wasn't even the first time he had struck her, but what had scared her was that crazy look in his eyes. The look of a man who had completely given up on life. James was only 20 but he was monstrous for his age and could have easily killed her with a few sharp blows to the face and abdomen.

Ever since their mother, Marie Anderson, had died a year ago they were left alone with no money or family. Their father had left their mother when she was pregnant with Alexandra, never coming back to help support them or even check up on them. He was useless. Mother never liked talking about him. She tried her best to support Alexandra and James , working double shifts at a leather factory. They barely got to see her and when they did she was too exhausted to even hold a simple conversation. Yet, she did earn enough money to rent a one bedroom apartment and keep bread on the table, no matter how stale it was. Alexandra loved her mother, not only for her endless hard work but for her kind nature. Marie Anderson was a woman that made everyone else's problems her own problems. This was part of the reason she was always so emotionally drained.

Their mother had tried to get James to apply for jobs but he never even showed the slightest bit of interest in helping his mother share the work load. James was becoming just like their dad. Then at the end of one of her night shifts a piece of machinery came loose and killed her on impact. It was the worst day of Alexandra's life. Within the next couple of days, her and James were evicted from their tiny apartment and sent to live on the streets. Alexandra, after many weeks of searching, found a job as a maid. She made enough money to buy her and her brother a room out of the cold. She tried to support them but it grew steadily harder when the little money she brought home was taken by her brother and wasted on beer and other worthless pleasures. After almost a year of trying to support herself and James, she had given up tonight. If she every wanted to be anybody she knew she had to leave him ... and that truly broke her heart.

As Alexandra recalled her past she did not even feel the tears streaming down her face. She was deathly tired and with good reason; the sun was rising, she had been walking all night long! She had no idea where she was and there wasn't a person in sight to ask. Her legs felt sluggish so she found the nearest alley she could and curled up in a ball. She fell asleep within the next 5 minutes.

"Heya, wake up. Come on, open your eyes. PLEASE!!!!"

Alexandra slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes to see who the whiny voice, pleading her to wake up, belonged to. She looked up into the face of a distraught boy not much older than she was. He had sandy blond hair and a patch over his left eye. There was a stack of newspapers sitting next to him.

"What do ya want, ya freak!!" She asked as she jumped up and backed away from him.

"Hey" he said defensively. Obviously he wasn't to keen on being called a freak. Especially after he only went back inside the alley because he saw her and thought she might be hurt or maybe even dead. She looked him over and saw that he was a pretty handsome kid even with that goofy looking eye patch. She was about to ask his name when she saw the gleaming knife he was holding. She recognized it as the knife she had grabbed last night to ward off James.

"Hey, Give me back my knife, thief!!!!" She practically screamed at him.

"Are you kiddin" he said. "First of all, I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU" he said this in very loud and slow tones as to make sure she fully understood his good intentions. "Secondly, how do I know this knife even belongs to you? I don't see your name on it. Thirdly, with your bad temper I wouldn't dream of givin this knife back to you. You might stab me. And fourthly, nice shinner" he grinned pointing to the bruise on her lower jaw.

With that last comment and that stupid smirk on the boy's face she took a running start and jumped on top of him beating him with her fists. The boy was startled at first but to her disappointment did not crumple under her furry of fists as she would have hoped. He actually seemed to be enjoying her failed attempts at beating him up. He was much bigger and stronger than she was and he easily pinned her to the floor. Alexandra struggled with all of her might but soon found out she was no match for him. She finally gave up and he slowly let go of her wrists.

"Hear me out" he said with a determined look on his face. "I just came over because I saw ya lyin in da street. Ya looked like you was hurt or maybe even dead so I rushed on over to see if you'se was still alive. So now that I know you're alive I will happily leave ya in your alley. Sorry to disturb ya."

He began to walk away when he realized he forgot his papes lying next to her. He turned around to see the girl standing 2 inches from his face, holding all of his papes.

"Holy Crap!!!!!!!" He said, jumping about a mile in the air. Alexandra upon seeing his reaction tried to suppress the mouthful of giggles that were rising in her throat.

"Oh, Ya think dat was funny, do ya?" She nodded her head vigorously. "Ya well, I just came back for me papes. Don't attack me again, alright?" She shook her head again and then handed him his papers. "Thanks" he said and began to walk away.

Alexandra stood there for a moment watching him leave. She not so much wanted as needed to talk to him. She still had no idea where she was and maybe he knew of a place she could stay because she sure wasn't planning on sleeping in that alley again. Her back and neck couldn't bare another night on the hard, cobblestone floor.

She decided to throw her pride to the wind and run after him. "Hey, kid with the eye patch." she yelled smiling to herself. She knew that would get his attention and sure enough he turned around and gave her a wicked glare. He was about 20 feet in front of her so she ran to catch up with him.

"The name's Kid Blink" he said. "You can call me Kid or Blink or Kid Blink. I don't really care. But kid with the eye patch ain't gonna cut it."

"Sorry" she said, only half apologetic.

"S'o.k." he said smiling. He could already tell she was going to be a sarcastic pain in his butt, but her manner also told him that she was completely harmless. "What's your name?"

"Alexandra Anderson. Sorry I don't have a **cool **nickname like your's" she said putting way to much emphasis on the word cool. "That's not your real name, is it? Because if it is I'm gonna have to find your mother and shoot her."

"Boy, you really are full of insults." he said, playfully pushing her off the sidewalk and out into the street.

"Yeah" she said grinning, and then her manner got suddenly serious. "Actually I have a few questions for you. I know this is gonna sound really weird but where am I?

"You're in New York"

"I know that much you idiot" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh" he said sheepishly. "Your in Manhattan."

"Wow" she thought to herself. I must have traveled a long way the past night.

"What day is it?" she asked.

"Thursday" he said, giving her a strange look.

She stared at him in amazement. She left James Monday night. She had been laying in that alley for 2 whole days. "I can't believe this" she said, running her hands through her long brown mass of tangled hair. "I've been lying in that alley for two whole days."

"Why?" asked Blink searching for more information behind this mysterious girl.

Alexandra gave him a look that said "Mind your own business" so Blink didn't push her for any further details.

"You must be starvin then" he said starin at her tattered clothes and skinny body.

This question caught Alexandra off guard. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until Blink had brought it up and now that he had, her stomach was growling rather loudly.

"Well are ya hungry?" he asked. She didn't answer but Blink could hear her stomach loud and clear.

"Well, I think your stomach just answered for ya. Come with me and I'll take you to Tibby's and buy you some lunch. You can meet the rest of the boys. Then maybe afterwards I'll bring ya back to the lodging house and find you some decent clothes to wear."

And with that, they began their short walk to the restaurant.

Tibby's was, as usual, packed with all of the Manhattan newsies. When Blink and Alexandra walked in nobody seemed to notice them. Most of them already had their food and were deeply engaged in conversation. This didn't seem to bother Blink in the slightest. He confidently strode over to a table filled with 6 boys and a girl. Their was a striking resemblance between the girl and the boy sitting across from her. She wondered if they were related. But she had no time to ponder this thought because Blink interrupted it by sayin "Heya fellas and Sarah, got room for 2 more.

"Sure Blink" said an Italian looking boy. And everybody shifted over 2 places.

"So, who's dis?" asked the same boy as before.

"Dis" said Blink "is Alexandra. I found her in an alley and saved her."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, a real knight in shining armor."

Blink gave her a stern look that said "Shut up, I'm tryin to impress my friends here."

Alexandra just laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Well Alex," he said "let me introduce ya to me buds" And with a finger he pointed to each one of his friends naming them as he went. "This is Jack and Sarah. There a couple. And these guys are Racetrack, Mush, Skittery, Davey, and dis here is Les. Davey and Les are Sarah's brothers" Blink had just cleared up the sibling issue.

Alexandra smiled as Les held his hand out to shake hers. Then she nodded to each of the boys in turn, but her eyes kept sneaking glances at the curly haired boy. She thought Blink said his name was Mush which to her was even a stupider nickname that Blink's, but it was also kinda cute.

The boys talked about how many papes they had sold that day and Jack boasted about how he lead the Newsies Strike. She listened to them talk about how they had harassed Weasel, whoever that was, and how they would certainly soak the Delancy Brothers the next chance they got. All while the newsies were talking, Alexandra couldn't help but stare at Mush. She had been observing him for about an hour taking in every muscle of his body and every characteristic he had. Sometimes he would steal glances at her and when their eyes meet they would both quickly look away. She liked the way he looked at her, despite her ragged appearance Alexandra knew she would really like him but what she didn't know was that sitting right next to her, Blink was glancing avidly at her beautiful face hoping she might feel the same way about him he was beginning to feel about her.

After lunch and after Blink had finished introducing Alexandra to the rest of the newsies they all paid their bills and began heading back to the Lodging House.

"You know what?" said Racetrack practically skipping down the sidewalk.

"Huh" asked the guys not seeming too interested.

"I think our Alexandra here needs a nickname, don't you?" said Race with a mischievous grin creeping up the sides of his face.

"Yeah" chanted the boys suddenly becoming all too enthusiastic.

"Oh no" thought Alexandra. She had kinda been dreading this moment hoping that the boys would not feel she was worthy of a nickname. She thought with the one's she had heard so far and thought they would give her some stupid name like Brown because of her hair and eye color or alley because she was found in an alley. Or maybe something even as stupid as runaway because she ran away from her home, if you could even call it a home. She was worried but also kinda excited because # 1 Racetrack had called her **our** Alexandra which meant they thought of her as a part of their gang and #2 because it would give her a chance to create a new identity for herself and escape the life she used to live.

As they walked down the street the boys struggled to conjure up some sort of a name when Mush asked "Hey Alexandra, you'se got any special talents or somthin?" She instantly thought of "somethin".

"I'm actually a pretty good dancer. When my mother was still alive I took dance classes everyday. I loved it"

"Well then, show us what you can do." said Skittery excited to see if she was really any good.

"What style should I do?" she asked.

"Any style you feel like." said Mush with a real encouraging smile. "I'm sure your great at everything."

"He really is a sweetheart" thought Alexandra. Finally deciding to show off her flexibility.

Without warning, she sprinted down the sidewalk, did a head nip up into 2 backhand springs and then ran another stretch of sidewalk to throw her ariel.

After finishing, she took a quick bow and was bombarded by a round of applause, gaping mouths, and comments like "No Way" and "I can't even do that." It gave her great pleasure to know the boys were envious of her moves.

"Wow" said Mush "That was amazing! You flip better than I'd ever dream of." His smile was sincere but his eyes gave him away. Still it was a sweet comment.

"I got it!!!!!!" shouted Race, practically knocking some of the smaller newsies over with his excited outburst. "We'll call her Flips."

Alexandra was about to protest but when she actually thought about the name it wasn't half bad.

She definitely could have ended up with worse and she already liked the name because it was sorta Mush's idea.

"Alright" she said. "I shall from this day forth be known as Flip the Incredible " she announced with way to much grandeur.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't push it" grinned Race proud of their new addition to the gang.

The next morning Flip awoke with a start when she heard Kloppman yelling and screaming for them to get up. He wasn't the most pleasant voice to wake up to but it sure beat opening her eyes to see James sprawled across the floor deranged from his morning hangover. In fact, when she did open her eyes she got quite a pleasant view. Mush was in the bed next to hers pulling on his trousers along with his suspenders. He obviously sensed her eyes on him because he looked over and greeted her with his entrancing eyes and that smile that could melt her heart. He grabbed his shirt and headed for the door while she hid under the covers so no one would be able to see her blushing furiously.

She made sure she was the last to get up and scanned the room to make sure none of the guys were still there. She got out of bed and slipped on the leftover clothes Blink had set out the night before. She wanted to wash her hair but didn't have time because she had to stay in bed so late. So she washed her face and quickly washed her body and tucked her long dark hair underneath a cap. She was proud of the way she looked. She felt like a real newsie.

Flip followed the others to the distribution center and decided to start out selling 20 papes. She had a fun time with the guys and even got a few sly remarks in at Weasel and the Delancy's. All the boys agreed that she sell with Jack, it being her first day and all. So Jack, Davey, Les, and herself started toward Central Park. Supposedly it was pretty easy selling there. She watched as Jack whipped out some great fake headlines, Davey used his smarts to sell his papes, and Les batted his eyes and coughed loudly selling papes to anybody how bought his fake sick routine. Flip thought it would be fairly easy but boy was she wrong. It took expertise to sell papers. By the end of the selling day, she still had 1 lousy pape left, embarrassed she went to join the boys.

"I can't believe this. Jack sold 150 papes. Davey sold 100 papes. Even Les outsold me!!!"

"Don't worry about it. Sellin' ain't as easy as it looks." said Jack giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah, just lie to me to make me feel better." said Flip with a sarcastic edge to her voice .

Jack laughed and with a mischievous grin said "Me, lie, never in a million years."

When they got back to the lodging house that evening Flip still hadn't sold her last pape. She tried sellin it to everybody. She even offered it to a six year old girl. This pape must be cursed. Typical.

She sat on her bunk and began to hear the other guys filing in behind her. Mush was one of the first ones in and when he saw her he began walking toward her without an ounce of hesitation.

"So, did ya sell all of your papes?" Mush asked.

"No. I couldn't even sell 20 papes. Please don't tell any of the other boys. I'm not in the mood for their harassment, especially Racetrack's."

Mush just laughed and grabbed her hand. A movement that sent chills up her spine. "When I tried sellin my first papes I only sold 12. How ridiculous is that?" Flip stared at him in disbelief. "It's true" he said seeing the reaction on her face. She began to giggle and he lightly pinched her arm pretending to feel hurt.

"Here" he said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a penny. "I'll buy it" Flip looked at the penny than back at Mush.

"Yeah, but if you buy it that doesn't really count"

"Sure it does. I'm a real person ain't I? What if I feel like readin da news? What if I ..."

"O.K. O.K." she said. Half because she wanted him to shut up and the other half because she really wanted to sell her last pape. "Thanks" she whispered.

"Anytime", he said.

When Flip woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see Blink sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her.

"Jeez Louise, Blink!!!!! Think you could give me some personal space?" She asked him with wide eyes.

"Sorry" he said grinning like a stupid idiot.

Flip looked him over and knew he had something important to tell her. He was practically falling off the edge of her bed jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well, What's up?" she asked, pulling the covers up around her neck since she still only had her night dress on.

"You're gonna love me when you figure out what I've done for you."

"What" she asked, still a little sleepy.

"I got you an audition wid Medda!!!!" He screamed

"Oh" she said smiling and trying to sound just as happy as he was.

"What's wrong?" Blink asked his face shifting from excitement to disappointment.

"Nothing" she said "It's just that ... Well, who's Medda?"

"Medda? The Swedish Meadowlark?" It still didn't seem to be clicking. Blink rolled his eyes.

"She owns a theater and I said I knew this great goil who would be perfect to open her show and since you were such a lousy newsie I thought maybe you could perform" This last comment got Blink a swift kick in the thigh. "She wants to give you an audition, Flips. If all goes well you could be performing at least 3 nights a week!!! Happy now?"

"Oh, Blink" screamed Flip finally realizing what he was doing for her. "I love ya" and as she said this she ran to hug Blink. She hit him with such force that they both fell onto the bed opposite hers. He was on the bottom and she was laying on top of him. They laid like this for a few seconds smiling at each other. Neither of them realized what that had to look like to the other boys until they saw Racetrack looking down at them trying to hold back a fit of giggles. Flip quickly stood up. Her temper was rising and she could feel her cheeks growing red hot.

"This isn't what it looks like so stop lookin at me like dat." she said eying Racetrack.

"Sure, but you two looked purdy cozy, if I say so myself" retorted Race.

"Think what ya want. Blink was just being a good friend. That's all" she said. Then she quickly jogged to the restroom and slammed the door.

Blink sat there on the bed listening to the spat between Flip and Race. His heart sank as he heard her tell Race they were only friends then practically run to the washroom hiding her blushing cheeks. Was that all she thought of him? Just friends? He wanted to be more than that. The only reason he even brought up Medda was because he thought it might bring them closer. Now it just seemed to be straining their relationship even further.

Flips sat in the washroom wiping away tears. She didn't want people to think her and Blink were a couple. It was only a hug. It's not like she kissed him or anything. If she were having feelings for anybody it would be Mush. Every time he touched her, even if it was only a slight brush of the shoulder, it sent chills all through her body. She couldn't stop looking at him, his broad shoulders and his wonderfully kind face. He was strong as an ox but inside he was as gentle as a bunny. When she touched Blink she felt nothing. No sparks or chills. To her, nothing about their relationship was romantic. She instantly stood up and told herself that she would have to clear things up soon or this could quickly turn into one ugly love triangle.

Jack, Mush, Blink, Race, Skittery, and Crutchy all silently sat in the huge auditorium at Irving Hall. The place was completely empty except for them. Flip was in the back auditioning for Medda and the boys were beginning to get nervous. They had been there for over 2 hours. Medda never took this long auditioning someone unless she really loved them or really hated them. The boys were about to leave and get some lunch when Flip appeared at the edge of the stage. She looked disappointed and her hands were fidgeting terribly. They all got up and walked over to her trying to think of some comforting words when she cracked a smile and let it swallow her whole face.

"I made it. Medda loved my act!!!!" she yelled.

All the boys sighed with relief and then whooped and hollered and told her they had no doubt she would make it. She grinned even wider and began running towards them. After a few moments they all knew who she was headed for. Mush had his arms wide open and Flip jumped inside of them wrapping her feet around his waist. He swung her around, laughing, and then dropped her to the floor and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Flips stared at him with a look of pure joy until she saw the other boys grinning at them. She reluctantly let go. She hugged the rest of the boys and was not surprised when Blink gave her a longer, much tighter embrace. Before he let go, he leaned in planning on giving her a quick kiss but she ducked under his arms and ran to the door before he could.

"Hey, who wants to go to Tibby's to celebrate!" she said, trying to avoid the awkward moment.

"Sure, I'd love that." they all said, all except for Blink who was trying to hide the hurt now crawling into his face.

At Tibby's they all ordered a big lunch and Mush offered to pay for Flips. She tried to protest but he said he wouldn't allow the next star of the Vaudeville stage to pay for her own meals. She blushed slightly as the boys began singing some stupid made up song about her being the greatest star that ever walked the streets of Manhattan.

When lunch was over they all headed out the door but Blink was not with them. Flip wasn't exactly sure what time he had left but it must have been pretty early . She was almost positive it had to do with that kiss he had tried to give her earlier. She felt bad for the way she had treated him but she didn't want him kissing her. She knew it would feel weird. Like kissing her brother.

Over the next 2 weeks Flip tried her hardest to avoid Kid Blink. She now spent most of her days at Irving Hall practicing for her upcoming show debut. Being there all day was good because it was easy to avoid Blink, but she also hated not being able to spend any time with Mush. Both boys were always together, so if she wanted to see Mush she was also forced to see Kid Blink.

"Stupid boys are always traveling in groups. Never want to spend any time on their own" she thought bitterly to herself.

Another week passed and before she knew it, it was the night of her first show All the guys were coming and word had got around that she was supposed to be really great so not only were the Manhattan newsies gonna be there but newsies from all over New York were coming to watch her.

While Flip was getting ready backstage, hundreds of people began pouring into the building. Jack and the others arrived just as the mad rush to enter the theater was beginning to form.

"Come on" he said "we better hurry so we can find some good seats"

The boys quickly entered the building looking up at the big flashing sign hanging above the entrance

It read:

**Opening Night**

**Irving Hall and Miss Medda Larkson**

**Present**

**Alexandra Anderson**

"**The Dancing Doll"**

All of the boys stared at the sign and then looked at each other smiling. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Our little Flip has finally found her place in New York"

The curtain opened and Flip turned around and stared into the hundreds of faces that were eagerly staring back at her. She started off the show with an acrobat routine and some of her more contortionist and controlled tricks. The audience seemed to love that and it was an amazing confidence boost to hear their applause. She also did a very cheery tap routine with a hat and cane which they seemed to like more than her first act. Then as kind of a last minute addition she sang a couple of songs. Medda thought it would be a good way to capture the crowd and she was exactly right. Flip could almost feel a certain presence connecting her and her viewers when she sang her slow ballad. And finally closing the show was a ballet routine. She was a bit nervous about this number, but the minute she stepped onto the floor in her white silk top, lacy tutu, pink pointe shoes and studded tiara everyone grew suddenly quite. She scanned the room and instantly found the Manhattan newsies sitting right in the front, all staring up at her with dreaming looks on their faces. She smiled at them and began to dance. While she was dancing there was no other sound except for the piano and the soft tapping of her shoes.

After the show had ended, Flip headed back to her dressing room to change into some normal clothes so she could go out and meet her friends. They had promised to take her out to celebrate, but when she reached her door she could barely open it due to all of the thousands of flowers that were crammed into the room. Her bare and boring dressing room had been magically transformed into a forest of brilliant and exotic flowers. She found a huge bouquet from the Manhattan newsies and another equally large bouquet from the Brooklyn newsies. There were flowers from Medda, and flowers from Denton, flowers from the Jacobs, and flowers from people she had never even heard of before. She forced her way through the masses of plants and finally reached her desk. There sitting on top of her hairbrush was a single white rose with a card. She opened the card and read:

My dearest Alexandra,

You are beautiful inside and out. I think I love you..

Please, Be my goil.

Forever Yours,

Mush

Usually Alexandra was not the mushy type, but after reading his letter and remembering the awe-struck way he had looked at her, she began to cry. Tears fell from her face and smeared the writing on the card. She knew she loved him. She could feel it. He always knew the right things to say and the right things to do. He was like a spark that lit up her soul.

She quickly stood up and decided she would go out right now and find Mush. She pulled off her tutu and pulled her pants on over her white leotard . She could not wait another minute. She wanted to tell Mush right now that she would forever be his girl. Nothing could interrupt her happiness. Or so she thought.

"Where ya going?" said a male voice that made her heart skip a few beats

"James" she whimpered, slowly turning around to face her mental and drunken brother. "How did you find me?"

"Oh please, Alex. You're the dancing doll. I heard about the show. Ya know, if you wanted to hide from me you could have been a little more discreet than flashing your name on a 50 foot billboard."

Alexandra stared at him with fear stricken eyes. She hadn't even thought about how much attention her show had drawn. In fact, ever since Blink found her in that alley she hadn't even given him a second thought. She just figured he had forgotten about her and found somebody else to be his slave.

As if reading her mind he said "Ya didn't think I'd just forget about ya , did ya. After all, were family. I would never abandon my family" he said. And then he started to laugh, a maniacal wheezing sort of laugh. Fortunately his wheezing turned into severe coughing and then labored hacking. Alexandra found this would be her only chance to escape so she ran for the door knocking over many vases full of flowers on her way. She thought she had made it until she felt James humongous hand clamp onto the back of her ponytail and pull her back to him. She let out a scream of pain but was quickly quieted when he shoved a rag down her throat. He held her roughly to him and, knowing he had won, triumphantly dragged her out into the chilly night air. Alexandra let out silent and chocked sobs knowing that any chance of her ever being truly happy were almost certainly dashed forever.

The boys had been waiting for Flip for nearly 40 minutes. They knew it would take her some time to get changed but this was getting to be ridiculous. By the time she got out of there everyone would be too tired to celebrate.

"Maybe we should go in and check on her" said Skittery, "You think she's still gettin dressed?"

"Naw, she should be long done with that by now" said Spot, who had decided to stick behind while the rest of his newsies headed back over the Brooklyn Bridge.

Just then they heard a loud crash and a muffled scream come from backstage. The boys looked at each other bewildered and then sprinted behind the curtain. With Mush leading the way, they headed to where they thought they had heard the noise. It seemed to be coming from Flips dressing room. Mush, noticing the door was slightly ajar, forced his way through all the flowers and into the center of her room. The other boys had stopped just outside. Mush looked down to see multiple broken vases with crushed flowers and water leaking everywhere. He searched the room but could find no sign of Flip. He walked over to her dresser and saw the letter he had written her earlier. The writing was smeared with tear stains. He knew something had happened to her. He didn't know how or why but he could just feel she was in danger. In that instant, his need to save her was greater than anything he had ever felt before. Mush ran for the door and heaved it open. The other newsies were staring at him with looks of fear and concern clouding their faces.

"What's wrong." Blink asked seeing the look on Mush's face. "Where is she?"

"I think she's been kidnaped" said Mush beginning to let panic consume him.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Race

Mush looked at Race and then at the other boys. They all seemed to be looking to him for an answer, even Jack. Mush wasn't really a born leader. He always let others make the important decisions. He was frightened, but the minute he pictured Alexandra's face his voice lost it's shakiness and he began to take his role as their leader. He had to be strong for Alexandra's sake.

"Well" said Mush trying to calm his fears "We have to split up and search for her. Jack and Race you search Central Park. Skittery, Boots, Bumlets, Specs, and Dutchy, you search the east side. Snipeshooter, Swifty, Snitch, Itey, Snoody, Jake, and Pie Eater, you search the west side. Spot, gather up some of your newsies and check Brooklyn to see if they might have crossed the bridge. Crutchy, go back to the Lodging House and tell Kloppman what happened. Davey and Les, go see if you can fetch the police. Blink and I will check downtown Manhattan." Finally with their orders, the boys exited through the back door and went their separate ways.

James had hoped to get further but Alexandra was putting up a rather good fight. She had been kicking and scratching for a half an hour and he had to stay in the shadows so he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself. He ducked behind a building and decided he had to find an easier way to hold her. She was slowing him down. He put her on the ground and pulled out a piece of rope he had tucked away in his pocket. He sat on top of her to hold her legs down and tightly tied her hands behind her back. Then using all his strength, he hoisted her body over his shoulders and held onto her feet. She began rocking back and forth trying to throw him off balance but he was big and sturdy and she was beginning to tire. To make up for lost time, James began a very slow jog, darting this way and that to stay hidden.

Mush and Blink were becoming distraught. They had been searching for well over an hour and still found no sign of her. Both boys scrambled around furiously, looking down every alleyway and dark corner.

"I can't find her" said Mush on the verge of tears, his confidence faltering.

"Don't worry" said Blink looking at Mush's horrified face. "Maybe if we split up we can find her faster. Now, I'll take this alley and you take that one." he said pointing in opposite directions.

"Alright" said Mush, desperate for any plan that would help save Alexandra. They parted and Mush ran full speed down one alley and turned right into another one. He did this for maybe 5 minutes until he emerged in a rather narrow and dank alleyway. There, approximately 30 feet in front of him, Mush could see Alexandra's white leotard glowing in the dark. She was draped over the back of a man about 3 times her size. Mush thought if he could surprise the man it would be easier to jump him and get Alexandra to safety. He started slowly forward but his element of surprise was blown when he accidently stepped in a puddle. James heard the sound behind him and when he turned around he saw a boy running full force right toward him. James had no time to react because a minute later the boy hit him squarely in the chest causing his knees to buckle. James dropped Alexandra and fell to the ground while the boy jumped on top of him and began punching him right in the face.

"Run" Mush yelled through loud gasps.

Alexandra just stood there, unable to think and unable to breath. She watched as Mush punched her brother with all of his might, but he was just not strong enough. James was beginning to overpower him. He got off the floor and after gathering his bearings punched Mush in the face with so much force it sent him staggering backwards.

"Run" Mush yelled again before he received another hideous punch, this time in his side.

Alexandra did not want to run. She wanted to help Mush but seeing as her hands were still tied behind her back and her mouth was still gagged she knew she would be no help at all, so she ran as fast as she could. She didn't even know where she was going but she thought if she ran far enough she would eventually run into someone willing to help her. Sure enough, emerging from a nearby alley was Blink. Alexandra let out a chocked scream to get his attention and she did. Blink saw her and ran to untie her hands and remove the gag. As soon as she could speak again she began telling him what happened in a frenzy of words.

"My brother kidnaped me and I tried to get away but he's a lot stronger than I am so I figured I had no chance of escape and then Mush found us and began beating him up. He wanted me to run but I didn't want to but I knew I would not be any help so I ran hoping to find one of you guys and when I saw you I thought if we were fast enough we could go back and save him." She said without taking a single breath.

"O.K." said Blink, beginning to walk away from where James and Mush were probably still fighting.

"Were are you going?" asked Alexandra with a shocked look on her face. "You're going the wrong way?"

"Yeah, but Mush could be hurt and I don't think I would be strong enough to take down your brother by myself. Come with me. There's a police station right around the corner. I promise we'll be back in less than 3 minutes.

With that said, he began running toward the police station with Alexandra right on his heels.

Blink and Alexandra, followed by 4 policemen, were almost to the spot were Mush and James would be. As they approached, Alexandra heard no sign of struggling or fighting which scared her. If they were no longer fighting did that mean someone had won. Was one of them dead? 3 of the 4 policemen had already entered the alley and as Alexandra began to turn the corner, Blink stopped her.

"What?" she said agitated.

"Alex, one of these police officers will take you back to the Lodging House now."

"No" said Alexandra looking outraged. "I have to see what happened. What if Mush is hurt or..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word dead out loud.

She didn't have to say it because Blink already knew what she was thinking.

"Look, My best friend is probably lying in there badly hurt or maybe even dead." As he said this his voice cracked with fear. "I can barley stand looking at his suffering and if you go back there I don't know if I could be able to stand at all. You mean more than the world to me and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Alexandra had no idea he loved her so much. Her suffering had become his suffering. Her pain, his pain. As she listened to him a tear rolled down her cheek and she let him softly kiss it away.

"Alright" she whispered, allowing the other policeman to grab her hand. "Please be careful. For my sake" She began to turn the corner then stopped again. "Oh, and Blink, take care of him."

Blink just gave her a weak smile and disappeared behind the corner.

Two days later, Alexandra walked into the white washed room and up to Mush's hospital bed. He was sleeping, so Alex sat on the edge of his bed, held his bruised hand and replayed what Blink had told her 2 nights ago.

He said that Mush had been badly beaten but was going to survive, just barley. When she asked about James, Blink had said at first it looked like he had gotten away but a few alleys over they found him passed out on the ground. The police had him in custody and told her that he would never be able to bother her again. She had almost cried from the relief she had felt. "Mush was alive" was all she had keep thinking to herself. He had saved her.

Alexandra leaned in close to his ear and whispered "My knight in shining armor" while giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"I thought I was your knight in shining armor" said a voice behind her that made her jump.

Alexandra looked over to see Blink leaning in the doorway. She gave him a failed attempt at a smile. He smiled back at her and then entered the room sitting next to her on Mush's bed.

"How are ya felling?." he asked

"Fine" she said looking at Mush and entwining his fingers with her own.

Blink looked at the floor and Alexandra knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Blink" she said, grabbing his hand with her free one. "You have been nothing but kind to me. When you found me in that alley I instantly knew what kind of a person you were. Fun, generous, caring, sweet, sensitive, and unbelievably loving. I want you to know that even though I may not love you the same way you may love me, I will always be there for you. Whatever you need."

Blink smiled and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "I know" he said before standing up and once again leaving her and Mush alone.

Alexandra turned to focus her attention back on Mush to see that his eyes were open and he was grinning at her.

Her face lit up and she gave him a gentle hug. Tears began to cloud her eyes.

"Are you O.K." he asked staring up at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am now" she said.

Slowly Mush sat up and laid a hand on her cheek, then he gently leaned in and gave her the purest, most passionate kiss either of them had ever imagined. Alexandra finally broke the kiss laughing.

"Will you be my goil now?" he asked.

"Mush, I was your girl from the minute I meet you." she said pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
